La conspiration des blonds
by June Malfoy
Summary: " Lily, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ni pour moi, alors fais le pour ton vagin. " Touchée, coulée. " D'accord, fis-je dans un soupir honteux. " Et pourquoi Lily est-elle persuadée que les blonds veulent sa peau ? UA Disclaimer : tout appartient à JK Rowling.


Hello tout le monde !

Me voilà de retour plus rapide que jamais. Donc voici un petit OS que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur mon petit couple préféré. Et une fiction de plus sur Scorpius/Lily, une !

Enjoy :)

* * *

« Ok, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça Lily, ceci est une mission pour Docteur Love-Dom ! s'écria ma cousine, un brin un peu trop enthousiaste, oubliant que nous étions dans un lieu public. Au moins une qui se réjouissait du vide de ma vie sentimentale et sexuelle.

Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, _Dominique_ ? »

Ah ah ! Elle déteste son prénom, et j'étais sûre de déclencher une de ses nombreuses tirades sur la stupidité de ses parents à l'appeler Dominique. Bon moyen de diversion, bien joué Lily ! Je n'appréciai pas franchement le regard lubrique que me lançait un des clients au fond du restaurant. Ok j'étais seule, et ok un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus mais je n'étais pas _si_ désespérée. Elle me foudroya du regard, et reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« Lily, c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris ton pied ? »

Réfléchi, réfléchi. Ah !

« Il y a environ trois semaines, ça n'a rien de choquant, dis-je d'une voix légère. Après tout, personne ne peut avoir une vie aussi débridée que la tienne. »

Lily 1, Dominique 0. Nouveau regard meurtrier, finalement ce n'était peut être pas si mal d'être dans un lieu public, et je suis sûre que le charmant monsieur du fond du restaurant n'hésiterait pas à venir à ma rescousse… ou pas. Ah, apparemment, la blonde assise à deux tables de lui est plus intéressante que moi. Pff de toute façon je suis sûre qu'il aurait fait un piètre chevalier servant.

« Ok Lily, je reformule ma question puisqu'elle n'était pas assez explicite pour toi : c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as pris ton pied avec un _homme_ ? »

Ok, je rectifie, Dominique 1, Lily 0. Si elle n'était pas ma cousine, et accessoirement ma meilleure amie, je crois que je la détesterais franchement. Je veux dire, blonde, les yeux bleus, des jambes à tomber, un corps fin et élancée… tous les mecs étaient à ses pieds. Et question prendre sn pied, elle avait l'embarras du choix.

Là, je me montrais un peu hypocrite, être désirée seulement pour son physique n'était pas quelque chose dont je rêvais et je savais qu'elle détestait ça. Mais en attendant, elle ne connaissait pas la frustration.

« Probablement avec Daniel… »

Explosion dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…

« Probablement ? Avec DANIEL ? s'écria-t-elle. »

Si certains clients du restaurant ne nous avaient pas encore remarquées, et bien maintenant c'était fait. Merci Dom ! Venez tous écouter les trépidantes aventures de mon vagin.

« Attend, attend Lily… Mon dieu, la situation est encore pire que ce que je croyais. Bon, je passe sur ton incertitude, mais Daniel ? Ca fait combien de temps que tu es sortie avec ce mec ? Un an ? »

Deux, mais son air horrifié me faisait hésiter à la rectifier. En même temps, au point où on en était, qu'est ce qui pouvait arriver ?

« Deux ans, répondis-je, en essayant de garder ma voix la plus neutre possible. »

Vous savez ce que je disais, sur le fait que rien de grave ne pouvait arriver au point où on en était ? Eh bien, visiblement j'avais tord. Dom prit un air parfaitement scandalisé et se releva brusquement de sa chaise en dégainant son portable. Tout aurait pu aller bien si un serveur ne passait pas justement au même moment derrière elle, son mouvement le fit basculer sur le côté et renverser le contenu de son plateau sur la femme assise à la table la plus proche, créant une commotion dans le petit restaurant. Après s'être excusées plusieurs fois, Dom et moi nous sommes vues gentiment désigner la porte de sortie. Alors que nous nous dirigions vers Hyde Park, un de nos endroits favoris à Londres, et que je croyais m'en être tirée, Dom reprit :

« Deux ans Lily, vraiment ? Moi qui pensais que tu traversais un petit passage à vide, là, ça relève plus de la traverser du désert… En plus avec cet imbécile de Lewis ! Je… J'arrive pas à y croire ! Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé plus tôt ? »

Elle avait l'air presque peiné et blessé que je ne lui en ai pas parlé, mais c'était Dom et malgré toute l'amitié que j'avais pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle volait d'aventure en aventure, considérant qu'à 24 ans on était trop jeune pour se caser, et qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de poissons dans l'eau. Moi, à 19 ans, j'avais cru trouvé en Daniel Lewis l'homme de ma vie. J'avais peut être été un peu naïve et puérile mais je rêvais de prince charmant. On s'entendait sur tout, il était toujours là pour moi, et bêtement je m'étais laissée aller, j'avais baissé ma garde. Encore aujourd'hui je n'en revenais pas à quel point j'avais été stupide. Alors oui, le retour à la réalité avait été brutal et douloureux lorsque j'avais surpris l'homme de ma vie se taper une de ses collègues de travail.

« Cesse de penser à cet idiot ! me sermonna-t-elle. De toute évidence, il ne te méritait pas. »

C'était facile de reporter tous les tords sur lui, une façon de ne pas se remettre en question, mais j'étais persuadée que puisqu'on était deux dans une relation, on était deux responsables si elle ne fonctionnait pas. Après tout, avec le recul, je me rendais compte que j'avais préféré fermer les yeux sur le fait qu'il s'éloignait de moi, et j'avais joué l'autruche jusqu'à avoir l'évidence devant les yeux. Comme à chaque fois que je pensais à Daniel, je sentie une boule se former dans ma gorge et ma poitrine se comprimer, mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer et je sentais la panique monter en moi et me paralyser.

« Lily, Lily regarde-moi ! »

Je n'entendais presque plus Dom, ma vision était floue et je ne rêvais que de disparaitre dans un trou.

« Oh Lou, je suis désolée, fit-elle en m'enlaçant. Je sais que c'est un sujet encore difficile pour toi, mais comprend moi, je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça. Tu as tout pour toi, quoique tu en dises, et tu mérites d'être heureuse.

- Mais je suis heureuse, protestai-je, alors que je sentais peu à peu mes moyens me revenir.

- Seule ? Non, non, tu ne me la feras pas ! On sait parfaitement toutes les deux que tu n'es pas une solitaire, et que tu aimes avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie.

- Je partage ma vie avec toi ! Je vis avec toi, et ça me va très bien.

- C'est différent, et tu le sais. Je sais que c'est dur, et j'avoue que je ne comprends pas vraiment toute cette histoire avec Daniel, mais tu dois aller de l'avant.

- Mais j'ai été de l'avant et ça n'a pas franchement marché ! »

Jo, le joueur de football un brin alcoolique Tim, rat de bibliothèque à l'hygiène plus que douteuse Maxwell, qui reluquait un peu trop les hommes pour me faire croire qu'il était hétéro… et la liste continuait encore et encore.

« Carter n'était pas si mal.

- Pas si mal ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de le laisser tomber !

- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Il gardait ses chaussettes pendant l'acte !

- Et je trouve ça particulièrement révoltant ! Tu as bien fait de le laisser tomber. »

Son air révulsé me fit sourire, les chaussettes étaient le tue l'amour numéro un de Dom, un jour elle avait mis à la porte un homme parce qu'il ne les avait pas retiré, et ses voisins avaient appelé, scandalisés, la police pour signaler qu'un exhibitionniste avait pénétré dans leur immeuble alors que le pauvre essayait simplement de récupérer ses affaires, et qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement.

« Et Nick ? Il était bien foutu !

- Tu rigoles, à notre premier rendez-vous, il a prétendu qu'il avait oublié son portefeuille ce qui m'a obligé à payer le resto, et j'attends toujours son argent !

- Ok, ok, mais tu sais, il ne faut jamais s'arrêter sur un échec.

- Un échec ça va, des dizaines ça commence à peser lourd. Je ne suis peut être tout simplement pas faite pour la vie en couple, j'ai trop d'exigences.

- Tu rigoles, dans cette matière tu es la personne la plus complaisante que je connaisse.

- En même temps, comparée à toi c'est pas compliqué. Tu es la personne la plus difficile que je connaisse.

- Exiger une bonne hygiène et des bonnes manières, c'est pas se montrer difficile, c'est un minimum !

- Et le sexe ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, le sexe fait aussi partie de la relation, et non, il est hors de question de se montrer complaisante sur ce point là. »

Le regard qu'elle me lança en disait long, et je me retins de lui répondre. Après tout, elle n'avait peut être pas tord. J'avais trop souvent cautionné les performances médiocres et l'état de frustration dans lequel je me trouvais aujourd'hui m'était devenu insupportable, et elle le savait parfaitement. Je ne pensais pas un jour être en manque de sexe, mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence. Cependant aucun homme ne semblait m'enflammer.

« Ce qui me ramène à ma mission ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que son visage rayonnait, elle prenait vraiment beaucoup trop de plaisir à ma situation.

- Pitié, Dom, je peux me trouver un homme toute seule.

- Visiblement non, et, pardonne moi l'expression, tu as vraiment besoin de te faire allonger, fit-elle en bougeant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas comme ça que je fonctionne.

- Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai le candidat idéal ! »

Est-ce que c'est le bon moment pour lui faire remarquer que la moitié des hommes que j'avais rencontré depuis deux ans étaient par son intermédiaire et qu'à chaque fois elle me les présentait comme des candidats idéaux ? Elle sembla lire dans mes pensées, ou bien peut être était-ce mon air mi perplexe, mi effrayé, puisqu'elle ajouta :

« Bon, ok, les autres candidats n'étaient pas brillant, mais là je suis sûre !

- Dom je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- S'il te plait, s'il te plait, supplia-t-elle, en me lançant un regard de chien battu. »

Touchée. Ce regard m'avait valu de sortir avec Carter. Non, Lily soit forte ! Tu sais comment cette histoire va finir, et tu ne dois pas céder.

« Tu sais que toute la famille s'inquiète un peu pour toi, et ils seraient tous tellement contents ! »

Touchée. Ah la carte de la famille, c'est ce qui m'avait convaincu d'aller diner avec Nick. Elle est très forte, mais cette fois ci je ne me laisserais pas faire. Elle menait peut être tout le monde à la baguette mais aujourd'hui, je décidais de ma vie toute seule, foi de Lily Potter.

« Bon, ok Lily, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

Est-ce que je devais commencer à m'inquiéter ? Son sourire en coin ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Lily tu es forte, Lily, c'est facile de dire non. Non. Non. NON.

« Lily, dit-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi ni pour moi, alors fais le pour ton vagin. »

Touchée, et coulée.

« D'accord, fis-je dans un soupir honteux.

Ah je savais que tu reviendrais à la raison ! Bon alors, samedi soir, 20h, rendez vous à ce petit resto, tu sais celui près de Covent Garden ? Non, tout compte fait, réserve plutôt ton après midi et ta soirée, toi et moi, nous allons te rendre irrésistible ! Ca va être parfait ! »

Et voilà, bravo Lily, tu es encore tombée dans un des pièges de Dom. Bien sûr que tout cela était prémédité. Un jour, il fallait vraiment que j'apprenne à lui dire non.

Lorsque j'arrivais au restaurant le samedi soir, je me trouvais franchement ridicule et me sentais mal à l'aise, rien de très encourageant pour la suite. Dom m'avait torturée toute l'après midi pour être sûre que mon rencard mystère tombe à mes pieds. Pff tout ce que je demande, c'est une soirée normale avec une personne normale. Honnêtement, c'est pas beaucoup demander, si ?

Focalisons-nous sur les aspects positifs de la soirée, je connaissais le restaurant et savais donc qu'au moins la nourriture serait bonne, l'épilation totale bien que douloureuse est toujours la bienvenue en ces beaux jours… Bon, c'est déjà pas mal, au point où j'en suis, je peux me contenter de ça. Ah je suis sûre que Dom serait fière de moi, peut être que je n'aurais pas dû être si réticente avec elle.

Je soufflais un bon coup et me décidai enfin à entrer, en priant pour que mon rendez vous soit déjà là et que je n'ai pas à attendre, sinon Dieu seul sait ce que je pourrais faire. Alors que je commençais à observer les clients, une voix m'interpela derrière moi.

« Lily ! Quelle ponctualité, je suis content de te voir ! »

Cette voix était familière, trop familière. Respire Lily. Respire. Vous savez tout ce que j'ai dit sur le fait que je n'aurais pas dû être aussi réticente avec Dom ? Et bien je le retire ! Dés que je mets la main sur elle, je l'étripe, lentement.

« Lorcan, ça alors, je ne m'attendais pas à toi.

- Vraiment ? Je pensais que Dom t'avait prévenue, me répondit-il en m'enlaçant. »

Respire. Respire. Sourire crispé. Depuis quand échangeait-on se genre de familiarité ? Ne t'en prend pas à lui Lily, il n'y est pour rien. Tout est de la faute de Dom, Dom et son plan machiavélique. Les blonds ont décidé de m'abattre. Respire.

« Ah ah, fais confiance à Dom pour créer la surprise ! Dis-moi, ça ne te dérange pas si je m'excuse deux minutes ?

- Non, non, bien sûr. Je vais m'installer à notre table, tu me… »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je me dirige en trombe vers les toilettes. Aussi tôt la porte refermée derrière moi, je dégainai mon portable et composai le numéro de Dom. Première sonnerie. Deuxième sonnerie. Si tu ne réponds pas Dominique, ta mort sera encore…

« Hello Lily ! Quoi de neuf ? »

Ah elle joue la carte de la légèreté, dommage pour elle que je ne sois pas d'humeur.

« Dominique Weasley, à quoi tu joues exactement ? Et je te préviens tout de suite, je suis en colère et déjà en train de planifier la façon dont je vais faire passer ta mort pour un accident !

- Ne sois pas si dramatique Lou.

- Là tout de suite, maintenant, tu as perdu le droit de m'appeler Lou. Lorcan Scamander ? C'est lui ton candidat idéal ? Tu te fous de moi ? Toi mieux que quiconque devrait savoir que c'est la dernière personne avec qui j'ai envie de sortir.

- Lily, c'est le frère jumeau de Lysander. Je… je pensais que c'était une bonne idée.

- Tu pensais ? Tu pensais ? Mais c'est justement pour ça que c'est la pire idée que tu ais eu ! Tu as décidé de m'achever ? »

Ok, j'étais en train de devenir légèrement hystérique. Ok, pas légèrement. Respire. Respire. Lily pense aux cours de yoga que tu as suivi, la respiration c'est la clé.

« Je… tu… excuse moi Lou, je ne réalisais pas… je suis désolée. »

Est-ce un sanglot que j'entendais ? Et la récompense dans la catégorie de la pire amie et cousine est décernée à Lily Potter. Dom avait simplement voulu m'aider, maladroitement et de la pire façon qu'il soit mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment.

Là, c'est le moment où on fait arrêt sur image et où je vous explique un peu la situation, parce que même si j'avoue avoir des tendances à un peu m'emporter, j'ai une raison tout à fait valable pour le faire maintenant.

J'avais 15 ans quand j'ai rencontré pour la première fois Lysander Scamander, il venait de se faire transférer dans notre école. Et aussi cliché que cela sonne, ça a été le coup de foudre. Blond, un corps bien battu sans pour autant faire adepte de la salle du muscu, un sourire à tomber. Mon petit cœur d'adolescente n'a pas résisté. Il se lia d'amitié avec mon frère Albus qui était en dernière année comme lui, et je pus donc tout à loisir apprendre à le connaître et de plus en plus m'attacher à lui. Ajoutez à cela mon imagination débordante et ma légère faiblesse pour les histoires à l'eau de rose et j'étais perdue.

L'électrochoc cette fois a pris la forme d'un diner de noël, lorsque Rose, ma magnifique et parfaite cousine Rose, le présenta à toute la famille comme son petit-ami. J'étais tellement embourbée dans mes fantaisies que je n'avais même pas vu ce qui se passait sous mon nez.

Là vous vous dites que j'ai franchement un problème relationnel. Ma psy (Dom à ses heures perdues) vous répondrait que je préfère m'attacher à des personnes avec qui je suis sûre que ça se terminera mal pour que lorsque ca se termine et que ça fait mal (ce qui arrive toujours), je suis en quelque sorte moins déçue. Mouais, psychologie à deux balles.

Mais vous voulez savoir le pire ? Bien sûr que vous voulez savoir. Le pire, c'est que j'ai continué à attendre que Lysander se rende compte que j'étais la femme de sa vie jusqu'au jour où Rose et lui se sont mariés. Pathétique. Parfois je m'exaspère moi-même. C'est alors que je m'étais donner pour mission de boire tout l'alcool que le bar contenait que j'ai rencontré Daniel. Ma psy (Dom) pense que j'ai fait un transfère de Lysander sur Daniel, à vous de juger. Moi je dirais simplement que j'ai un faible pour les blonds.

Lysander avait et occupait toujours une place très importante. Vous savez, premier amour, première déception, premier cœur brisé. Et même si Lorcan était un jeune homme tout à fait charmant, c'était son frère. Son jumeau même. Rien que de le regarder éveillait en moi une vieille douleur.

Je n'allais pas survivre à ce diner.

« Je m'excuse aussi Dom. Je sais que tu pensais à bien. C'est juste... ça fait toujours un peu mal de penser à Lysander, et quand bien même je me laisserais séduire par Lorcan, je ne pourrais jamais savoir si je l'aime pour lui ou parce qu'il me rappelle Ly. C'est un peu stupide…

- Non, non, bien sûr que non. Tu es loin d'être stupide Lou. On en reparle quand tu rentreras si tu veux ?

- À plus tard. »

Bon, très bien. Il ne me restait plus qu'à survivre à ce diner. Tu peux le faire Lily. Tu peux le faire. Non je ne peux pas. Peut être… peut être qu'il y a une issue de secours. Je pourrais m'éclipser discrètement... Non. Lily Potter n'est pas une lâche. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je peux le faire. Je. Peux. Le. Faire. Ce sont trois coups impatients à la porte qui me réveillèrent. Lorcan allait penser que j'étais partie. Idée plutôt tentante. Non. Lily Potter n'est pas une lâche.

« Ca va, tu as l'air un peu pâle ? me demande Lorcan alors que je m'asseyais en face de lui.

- Oui, oui, ça doit venir de l'éclairage de la salle… »

Niveau excuse, j'ai fait mieux.

« Alors, ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne sait pas vu. Lorsque j'ai croisé Dom il y a deux semaines et qu'elle m'a parlé de toi, je me suis dis que ce serait sympa de diner ensemble. J'avais l'impression que le feeling était bien passé entre nous. »

Sourit Lily, sourit.

« J'en reviens pas que quelqu'un comme toi soit célibataire, au moins ça me laisse une chance. »

Peut être que si cela continuait comme ça, je pourrais survivre. Sourire, hocher de temps en temps la tête et fixer cette petite lumière, loin, très loin derrière Lorcan.

« Je ne me souviens plus, tu fais quoi déjà ? »

Non, non, non. Ces yeux, ce sourire. Argh.

« Tu m'excuses deux secondes, je vais aller commander un verre au bar, fis-je en me levant précipitamment. »

C'était impoli, j'aurais pu au moins lui proposer d'en prendre un.

Qu'est ce que je disais déjà ? Lily Potter n'est pas une lâche. J'ai perdu toute ma crédibilité et au passage mon estime personnelle. Mais en même temps, le bar avait l'air tellement accueillant, avec tout cet alcool qui n'attendait que moi.

« Un whisky, s'il vous plait, demandai-je en faisait mon plus beau sourire au barman. Et je ne suis pas pressée. »

Un des clients assis à deux tabourets de moi me regarda avec un sourire moqueur. Alors que je croisais son regard, il demanda la même chose au barman. Je lui lançais un regard mauvais et retournais à la contemplation des alcools qui s'offraient à moi. Peut être que j'allais survivre à cette soirée finalement.

« C'est pour moi. »

Je sursautais au son d'une voix très proche de moi, alors que le barman posait un verre de whisky devant moi. Je me retournai alors pour découvrir l'homme qui m'avait regardée moqueur. Il arborait un large sourire et quelque chose semblait l'amuser beaucoup.

« Vous passez une bonne soirée ? me demanda-t-il de façon anodine.

- Ok le blondinet, je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais ce n'est pas un verre de whisky qui vous mènera à vos fins. Je ne suis pas franchement d'humeur à jouer. »

Tiens, prend ça ! Dom, c'est pour toi.

« Elle ne peut pas être si mauvaise que ça, fit-il en cachant mal son rire. »

Ok, l'attaque n'est pas la solution. Jouons la carte de l'indifférence. Ce n'est plus que toi et moi, petit verre de whisky.

« Vous m'ignorez maintenant ? Ce n'est pas très poli, après tout je vous ai offert un verre, la moindre des choses serait de me répondre. Je crois que votre petit-ami commence à s'impatienter. »

Et il rit de nouveau. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui était si drôle ? Je le regardai et lut dans son regard une sorte de défi. Est-ce que tout les blonds de la planète s'étaient fait passer le mot ? Ils voulaient ma mort. Conspiration !

« Vous devriez arrêter de vous torturer autant l'esprit, vous devenez toute rouge. »

S'il y a une chose sur laquelle il ne faut pas faire de remarque, c'est ma propension à rougir, que ce soit d'embarras ou dans ce cas de colère.

« Ecoutez moi vous, premièrement, je ne crois pas avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour vous faire croire que j'accepterais de partager un verre avec vous, deuxièmement ce n'est pas mon petit ami, et troisièmement, faites encore une remarque sur la couleur de mon visage et je me verrais dans l'obligation d'abimer votre joli petit visage ! »

Et na ! Je ne suis pas une Potter et une Weasley pour rien.

« Très bien Mademoiselle-je-suis-indépendante…

- Lily Potter, le rectifiai-je sans réfléchir.

- Très bien, _Lily_, fit-il avec un grand sourire. Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? »

Ok, j'ai raté quelque chose ? Eh ! Peut être que je suis en train de rêvée ? Et qu'est ce qu'il a à me regarder comme ça, j'ai un truc sur le visage ?

« Le plan ? demandai-je en faisait semblant d'être ennuyée.

- Oui, votre plan d'évasion.

- Je vais aller en prison ? »

Là, il ne put retenir son éclat de rire, et je me sentais franchement idiote. Mon verre de whisky allait bientôt se renverser de façon non préméditée sur son visage.

« Vous avez l'intention de faire quelque chose de répréhensible ? me demanda-t-il alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

- Oh ne me tentez pas, un accident est si vite arrivé vous savez.

- Très bien, je ne vous tenterais pas plus alors. J'envisageai plutôt, voyez-vous, un plan d'évasion pour votre soirée. Vous avez l'air de souffrir particulièrement et ce pauvre jeune homme qui ne se rend compte de rien, on se croirait dans un vieux soap. »

Là, je n'imaginais rien, il venait de m'insulter n'est ce pas ? Je me forçais à ne pas relever, et me focalisais sur cette idée d'évasion.

« Un plan d'évasion… Non pas que je sois intéressée, mais que suggéreriez-vous, à tout hasard ? »

Bien Lily, joue la cool et calme. Ne lui laisse pas voir que cette idée t'est particulièrement alléchante. Son regard moqueur me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

« Oh je ne sais pas… je pourrais faire croire à une urgence familiale par exemple.

- Mauvaise idée, il connait ma famille et voudrait m'accompagner.

-Bien, alors, une urgence au travail. Vous faites quoi comme travail ?

- Je travaille pour une chaine d'information.

- Journaliste ?

- Techniquement. Ma réalité est plutôt faite de photocopieuses et de cafés… »

Je détestais mon travail. J'avais fait quatre années d'études, obtenu mon diplôme avec les félicitations, tout ça pour être la miss photocopieuse. Moi qui rêvais de vivre l'actualité, j'étais à la pointe de la technologie pour ce qui concernait les cafetières.

« Ca peut marcher. Un scoop, personne pour le couvrir, l'opportunité de votre vie. Alors, vous en êtes ? »

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour faire mon choix. Alors que je me relevai pour me dirigez vers Lorcan, je lui glissai un « quand vous voulez ». Lorcan apparu comme un gentleman puisqu'il ne fit aucune remarque sur le temps que j'avais passé au bar. Il fit comme si de rien n'était et reprit la conversation, le regain d'énergie que me donnait la perspective du plan me donna la force de répondre à ses questions jusqu'à ce que Blondinet s'élance vers notre table. Je feignis la surprise lorsqu'il arriva à notre hauteur.

« Edmond ! Que faites-vous là ? »

Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas franchement une bonne actrice. Mais Lorcan semblait tellement surpris par l'interruption qu'il ne remarqua même pas mon ton faux.

« Excusez moi, Mademoiselle Potter, je sais que vous aviez demandé de ne pas être dérangée pour votre soirée, mais il y a eu une urgence et personne n'est disponible. Je sais que vous êtes très dévouée à votre travail.

- Effectivement, quelle est l'urgence ?

- Il n'y a personne pour couvrir la compétition du plus gros mangeur de Fish & chips, pour vous qui aimez l'actualité à chaud… »

Ah ah ah, s'il n'était pas en train de m'aider, je l'aurais certainement frappé.

« Lily, que se passe-t-il ? »

Lorcan, je l'aurais presque oublié. J'étais le pire des rendez-vous possible.

« Oh Lorcan, excuse-moi. Voici Edmond, mon assistant. Visiblement, il y a une urgence au travail, et ils ne peuvent pas se passer de moi, fis-je en regardant lourdement Blondinet/Edmond.

- Elle est indispensable, répondit-il en faisant le sourire le plus hypocrite que je n'ai jamais vu.

- Oh je comprends. Pas de chance pour moi, hein ? »

Ok, je commençais à culpabiliser. Non Lily, tu as pris une décision et tu t'y tiens. Je me levais en évitant le regard de Lorcan.

« On s'appelle pour remettre ça ? me demanda-t-il alors qu'il m'enlaçait de façon maladroite.

Bien sûr, Lorcan. »

Sourit Lily, sourit. C'est alors que j'empoignais Blondinet pour le tirer vers la sortie. Je m'éloignais rapidement du restaurant et me dirigeais vers une ruelle parallèle.

« Rassurez moi, vous n'avez pas l'attention de me tuer maintenant ? Ce serait vraiment dommage, on commençait à s'amuser ! fit-il en me regardant avec un grand sourire. »

Je le détaillais vraiment pour la première fois. En réalité, il n'était pas vraiment blond, ces cheveux tiraient plutôt vers le blanc. Son visage était assez pale, mais cela ne lui donnait pas un air maladif. Ses yeux, gris-vert avaient toujours cette lueur moqueuse et je me demandais si c'était permanant chez lui. Ses lèvres étaient fines mais très tentantes… Hum hum Lily, mauvaise idée. Je reprenais mon inspection, ses vêtements étaient sombres mais étonnamment cela ne contrastait pas avec sa pâleur, ça lui donnait plutôt un côté sombre et bad boy. Hum j'aime les bad boy. En plus, il fallait reconnaître qu'il était fichtrement bien foutu, un corps ni trop fin, ni trop large, mais musclé, sa chemise ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui se cachait en dessous… Je sentis une douce chaleur se réveiller dans des parties de mon corps que je croyais portées disparues à jamais.

Mon dieu, j'étais en train de reluquer Blondinet sans aucune gêne et très peu discrètement puisqu'il me regardait avec un sourire en coin et semblait apprécier l'attention que je lui portais. Il s'avança presque imperceptiblement de moi.

Alerte rouge, tu ne connais pas cet homme, ça pourrait être un serial killer. Que ferait Dom à ma place ? Non mauvaise idée, je sais ce que ferait Dom à ma place, Dom le trainerait par la ceinture jusqu'à son appartement et abuserait de son corps toute la nuit. Et même si l'idée me semblait très tentante, ce n'était pas vraiment moi. Que fait Lily ? Lily est raisonnable, et une trouillarde quand il s'agit de prendre des risques avec un mec, et une lâche – le restaurant en était la preuve même.

Je reportais mon attention sur Blondinet et me rendit compte qu'il était vraiment très proche. Trop proche. Il sentait bon, il respirait la confiance en soi. S'il le voulait, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de moi. Les blonds allaient vraiment me conduire à ma perte.

Lily, c'est le moment de prendre tes jambes à ton cou.

« Hmm… Merci Blondinet pour cette opération de secours, je vous paierais un verre de whisky à l'occasion. Je suis un peu pressée, vous comprenez un concours d'engloutissement de Fish & chips, ça ne se refuse pas. »

Il parut surpris, et j'en profitais pour me retourner et courir vite, très vite. Je crois qu'il m'appela mais je m'engouffrais dans la première bouche de métro sans un regard en arrière.

Dom allait me faire la peau.

Autant dire que mon retour à l'appartement ne fut pas glorieux. Dom m'attendait de pied ferme et j'eus l'impression de recevoir un des fameux sermons de ma mère. Elle réussit à me faire cracher le morceau sur tout ce qui s'était passé, y compris Blondinet, se lamenta de mon manque d'initiative puis décida qu'un verre de whisky me ferait le plus grand bien. Le dimanche nous étions toute les deux dans un état lamentable, paix à ton âme bouteille de whisky. Le lundi, je me sentais déprimée et me faisais portée pale. Dom décida de me remonter le moral en me trainant jusqu'à la librairie du quartier. C'était un endroit que j'adorais, on y faisait toujours des découvertes, il y avait de nombreux méandres et on pouvait y discuter tranquillement.

« Lily, rassure-moi, tu n'as pas décidé d'abandonner quand même ? »

Je relevais les yeux de la quatrième de couverture que je lisais et vis Dom, assise en équilibre précaire sur une pile de livres.

« Je n'ai pas abandonné. Je… je veux juste faire une pause. Enfin, ce n'est peut être pas le mot. Mais tu vois, je crois que ça ne sert à rien de forcer le destin. Tous ces rendez-vous arrangés, ça ne marche pas. Peut être qu'il suffit juste d'être patient et que ça viendra tout seul…

- Donc tu attends que l'homme de ta vie vienne frapper à ta porte ?

- Vas-y, moque-toi. Je n'attends pas à ce qu'il frappe chez moi, mais j'aimerais une rencontre spontanée.

- Comme avec Mister-sexy-Blondinet ? demanda-t-elle, mine de rien.

- Ok, d'une c'est Blondinet tout court, et de deux je croyais qu'on avait dit qu'on ne parlerait plus de Blondinet ?

- Non toi tu as décidé ça, moi j'aimerais le rencontré puisqu'il a réussi l'exploit de réveiller ta libido.

- Dom ! On ne va pas recommencer à parler de ce genre de chose en public. Et sache qu'il n'a pas réveillé ma libido !

- Ah oui ? Alors explique moi ce que tu faisais hier soir dans ta chambre, parce que je peux t'assurer que si tu essayais d'être discrète, c'est raté, et tes cris étaient plutôt explicites… »

Là, tout de suite, je la détestais alors que je rougissais comme une vierge effarouchée. Je détournai le regard et me décidai à l'ignorer, réaction parfaitement puérile mais je devais retrouver mes moyens qui s'étaient fait la malle.

« Franchement Lily, tu crois que c'est en m'ignorant que tu vas t'en tirer ? C'est mal me connaître ma chère. Donc comme je le disais Blondinet a su réveillé ta libido, et pas qu'un peu, ce qui signifit que tu es enfin prête à remonter en selle, au sens figuré comme au littéral.

- Pour la dernière fois, _Dominique_, Blondinet N'a PAS réveillé ma libido et je ne vais pas me remettre en selle ! m'exclamai-je. »

M'exclamai-je ? M'écriai-je, oui. L'instant de flottement qui suivit ne laissa aucun doute sur le fait que tout le monde m'avait entendu, et non pas seulement Dom. Si le sol s'était ouvert sous mes pieds, j'y aurais plongé avec joie. En attendant un miracle, j'essayais de me contrôler et de rendre à mon visage sa couleur normale tandis que Dom retenais difficilement son fou rire. Que serions-nous sans la famille ? Et elle osait prétendre être ma meilleure amie !

Respire Lily, respire. Je devrais peut être envisagé de reprendre des cours de yoga ?

« Vous savez, je crois que je dois avoir quelques livres qui portent sur le self contrôle, peut être que ça pourrait vous être utile ? »

Je me figeais. Cette voix… hmm cette odeur. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait au ciel pour qu'il m'en veuille ainsi ? Réfléchissons, quels étaient les choix qui s'offraient à moi ? Bon, puisque le sol n'était pas décidé à s'ouvrir, je pouvais soit l'ignorer – déjà tenté, hautement improbable que je réussisse – soit l'affronter – et perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me restait. Peut être avais-je été suffisamment lâche ces derniers jours ? Je me retournai lentement, remarqua que Dom ne se bidonnait plus comme une dinde mais avait son regard fixé sur _lui_ alors qu'il me regardait attentivement, toute trace de moquerie disparue. Comment procéder ?

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? demandai-je d'une voix que j'espérais neutre. »

L'attaque était définitivement la meilleure des solutions.

« Je pourrais vous poser la même question. »

Ou pas.

« J'ai demandé la première. »

Dom poussa un soupir exaspéré face à la puérilité de ma réponse. J'avoue que ce n'était pas la plus grande répartie de Lily Potter mais mes moyens semblaient ne pas être déterminés à rentrer de vacances et je ne savais pas comment l'affronter.

« Vraiment Lily, vous n'avez pas mieux que ça ? me demanda-t-il sur un ton de défi. »

Lily. _Lily_. Ca sonnait bien dans sa bouche… Ah sa bouche, ses lèvres... Sans m'en rendre compte, j'humidifiai les miennes. Le raclement de Dom me ramena sur terre.

« Ah oui, Dom je te présente… euh Blondinet, Blondinet, voici Dom ma cousine. »

Voilà, maintenant, c'était on ne peut plus claire qu'il était question de lui et de ma libido, et je n'imaginais même pas quelle teinte avait pris mon visage.

« Enchanté, répondit-il sans me quitter des yeux. Et bien que j'apprécie ce surnom affectueux, je m'appelle Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. »

Malfoy… Malfoy. Malfoy ? Malfoy !

« Oh ! Malfoy comme…

-Oui, la librairie appartient à ma famille. »

Si je ne me sentais pas stupide et ridicule avant, maintenant c'était fait. Je vis du coin de l'œil Dom se lever et prétexter un rendez vous urgent. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, non s'en m'avoir soufflé très peu discrètement de ne pas tout gâcher. Honnêtement, je crois que s'il y avait des choses à gâcher, c'était déjà fait. Ce que je n'arrivais pas à saisir, c'est qu'étant une habituée du lieu, je n'avais jamais remarqué sa présence ici.

« J'habite dans le quartier, repris-je en essayant de retrouver mes moyens. Je… J'aime beaucoup cette librairie, je viens souvent… »

You hou mes moyens ! Petits, petits ! C'est quand vous voulez !

« Je sais. »

Il sait ?

« Vous savez ? »

Je me sentais totalement stupide, je n'arrivais plus à analyser la scène. La situation est grave docteur. Mayday, mayday.

« Rassurez-vous Lily, je ne suis pas un harceleur ou un pervers, dit-il en riant. C'est ma mère qui tient la librairie et je viens déjeuner ici avec elle tous les lundis. Il m'arrive parfois de rester l'après midi avec elle, et il se peut que je vous ai remarquée plusieurs fois.

- Quoi ? »

D'abord le restaurant, et maintenant ça. J'étais de plus en plus confuse, et cela dû se lire sur mon visage puisqu'il reprit :

« Vous semblez inconsciente du charme que vous avez. Je vous ai remarqué, façon polie de dire que vous m'avez attiré. Cependant, je n'ai jamais eu le courage de venir vous aborder, et je dois avouer que votre cousine me faisait légèrement peur… »

Dom et son exubérance naturelle. Son explication était valable mais cela n'expliquait pas….

« Le restaurant ?

- Ah le restaurant. Eh bien vous n'allez peut être pas le croire, mais c'était une pure coïncidence. Le cuisinier est un ami. Vous trouvez là était une agréable surprise et vous sembliez si désespérée, j'ai pensé que c'était l'occasion.

- Je… Ca… fait sens, je présume. Je… je crois que je vous dois des excuses… pour m'être enfuie comme une voleuse.

- Ah ce n'est rien d'irréparable je pense ! répondit-il en riant. »

Il était vraiment beau. Et il se rapprochait de moi.

« De plus, vous ne pouvez ainsi pas me refuser d'aller boire un verre avec moi ce soir. Je crois que vous me devez un verre de whisky. »

Encore plus près, toujours plus près. Impact dans 10, 9, 8...

« Et puis, comme ça, vous pourrez me parler de ce problème de libido endormie, une jeune femme telle que vous ne devrait pas connaître cela. »

La vierge effarouchée, le retour. Roulement de tambour. Sans m'en rendre compte je me retrouve plaquée entre l'étagère et Scorpius.

« Tu es magnifique quand tu rougis, me souffla-t-il dans l'oreille avant d'effleurer de façon presque imperceptible mon cou de ses lèvres. »

C'était définitif mes moyens ne reviendraient jamais, et je crois que mes jambes me lâchaient aussi. Il resserra son corps près du mien.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux Lily. »

Ce que je veux ? C'était simple, lui et moi, contre cette étagère, et je me fichai complètement de savoir s'il y avait d'autre personne dans la librairie. Impossible de formuler une réponse cohérente, je rassemblais les dernières forces qui étaient en moi avant d'empoigner son visage et de plaquer mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je perdis très rapidement pied, ses lèvres étaient aussi incroyables qu'elles en avaient l'air, et sa langue… Mon imagination débordante inventait déjà des dizaines de scénarios.

Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que j'aurais été capable de faire s'il ne s'était pas décollé de moi. J'échappai un gémissement contrarié. Pas de doute possible, ma libido était bien de retour, et elle avait beaucoup de temps à rattraper.

« Tu connais le bar qui est au coin de la rue ? me demanda-t-il essoufflé. »

J'hochai lentement la tête.

« Rejoins-moi ce soir à 19h, tu pourras m'offrir ce verre de whisky, et on pourra parler de ce fâcheux problème de libido, et peut être chercher une solution ensemble. »

Ah une proposition tout à fait indécente, j'aime. J'hochai une nouvelle fois de la tête, avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, je me retournai, Scorpius était là.

« Au fait, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Scorpius, fis-je avec un sourire timide.

- Moi aussi Lily, moi aussi. »

Alors que je sortais de la librairie, je me fis la réflexion que les blonds allaient vraiment me conduire à ma perte. Mais vous savez quoi ? Ni Lysander, ni Daniel ne m'avait fait ressentir un centième de ce que j'avais ressenti en embrassant Scorpius. Et même le fait de penser à eux ne provoquait plus ce sentiment de panique. Et si Scorpius devait me conduire à ma perte, alors j'y courrais avec joie, parce que j'étais persuadée que ce serait délicieux. Et diablement sexy. Après tout, il n'était pas Mister-sexy-Blondinet pour rien.

* * *

Voili, voilou. Alors ?


End file.
